Parfum
by Opale Eye
Summary: -One Shot- Que se cache-t-il derrière le cadeau de Noël de Ron à Hermione? Mini R-Hr


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ont été créés par J.K. Rowling comme vous vous en doutez.  
À la fin, il y a un court extrait du tome 5 que vous reconnaîtrez. Il est donc copyrighté (vive l'invention de mots) à J.K. Rowling aussi, aux éditions Gallimard, en 2004.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Cette fic a dormi longtemps dans les profondeurs de mon disque dur parce qu'après l'avoir corrigée, je ne l'aimais plus du tout. Elle n'est pas devenue ce que j'aurais aimé qu'elle devienne. Par contre, je l'ai relue il y a quelques jours et je ne la trouvais pas si mal, finalement. J'ai profité de ce moment pour la poster, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Aussi, comme ce site n'affiche pas quand il y a plus de deux interlignes, j'ai mis un # entre les différents points de vue. Je trouve que ça ne fait pas beau comme ça et que c'est mieux sans, mais ça semblait semer la confusion sinon. J'espère que ça remédiera à la situation.  
UPDATE : Ça a l'air que j'ai même pas le droit de faire parler mes persos, maintenant... Désolée, mes tentatives de mettre ça plus clair ont toutes échoué. Surveillez ma bio bientôt pour voir où vous pouvez aller pour lire sans problèmes... Merci de votre compréhension.

En passant, ceci est un one-shot, n'espérez donc pas de suite Ah et aussi, elle débute à peu près en même temps que le tome 5. Juste pour que ne vous soyez pas trop perdus (j'avoue l'avoir été moi-même lorsque je l'ai relue, c'est trop la honte)

Sans plus tarder, voici...

**Parfum**

Ils étaient arrivés au square Grimmaurd la veille.

Elle relâcha le parchemin, le posa délicatement sur sa table de nuit et caressa la tête de Coq qui dormait presque.

Devait-elle y aller ?

Certes, ils auraient besoin de son aide. Tous ceux qui connaissaient la vérité devaient s'unir pour convaincre les autres. Mais le voulait-elle ?

Coq échappa un hululement. Il se releva vivement et mordilla un de ses doigts qui avaient continué leur vague. Elle sourit et approcha le bol d'eau qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Le parchemin l'observait. C'était idiot mais elle sentait qu'il l'appelait. Elle devait relire. Comme toutes ses autres lettres.

_Hermione,_

_Nous sommes arrivés hier soir. Tu dois venir. Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas insister mais elle n'arrête pas de dire que nous avons besoin du plus de gens possible._

_George m'a dit qu'il avait entendu que Harry ne pourrait pas venir tout de suite. J'espère qu'il ne prend pas au sérieux ce qu'on a commencé à dire sur lui dans la Gazette… C'est affreux._

_Renvoie-moi Coq le plus tôt possible, Fred m'a dit qu'on allait bientôt restreindre l'envoi de hiboux, ici._

_Papa ira te chercher vendredi, si tu veux._

_À bientôt,_

_Ron_

Il faisait les cent pas. Et si Coq avait été intercepté ? Si elle ne recevait pas la lettre ? Elle ne pourrait pas venir. Et si elle était déjà partie avec ce Krum ? Il l'imagina, à des kilomètres, dans les bras de son _Vicky_… Il fit une grimace.

Ne fais pas cette tête, Ron, dit une voix. C'est tout simplement génial.

Il leva les yeux. Les jumeaux étaient là et semblaient avoir commencé à discuter depuis déjà quelques temps. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Quoi ? Ah, oui, oui… Les Oreilles à rallonge… Génial, ouais.

Puis il reprit ses pensées.

Que ferait-il si elle ne répondait pas ? Ou pire, si elle refusait ? Pourquoi donc s'en faisait-il avec ça ?

Ron, aurais-tu mangé un de ces gâteaux qui ramollissent le cerveau ?

_Tu dois venir._

Ses yeux fixèrent ces trois mots. Irait-elle ?

Viktor l'avait invitée, aussi. Elle apprendrait certainement beaucoup de choses en Bulgarie. En avait-elle envie ?

Elle _devait_ y aller. C'était écrit. Mais Harry n'y serait pas…

Juste elle et lui. Et les Weasley. Et les autres. Mais ils ne comptaient pas vraiment. Quand Harry était là, ils étaient un trio. Seuls, ils étaient… Qu'étaient-ils ? Rien. Ils n'étaient rien. Juste Ron et juste Hermione. Juste ça.

Coq sautilla sur ses genoux, attendant la réponse. Elle prit un parchemin au hasard et écrivit sans réfléchir.

_Ron,_

_C'est dommage pour Harry, je sais qu'il aurait vraiment envie de venir, surtout en ce moment. C'est vraiment horrible ce qu'on écrit dans la Gazette. _

_Dis à ton père que c'est d'accord pour vendredi. Je m'arrange de mon côté._

_À vendredi,_

_Hermione_

Vendredi… Il avait hâte.

Elle arrivait.

Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de le chercher, non plus. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait là pour l'accueillir…

Il savait qu'elle était là. Il l'avait sentie arriver. Ces idiots de jumeaux… Il avait simplement voulu prendre un bonbon à la menthe. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il fouillait dans la réserve de ses frères. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Mais pas comme ça…

Fred et George riaient. Ils devaient avoir lancé une Bombabouse quelque part… L'odeur se répandait subtilement. Elle soupira, se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils deviendraient plus matures. Puis, elle l'aperçut.

Il sursauta en croisant son regard. Ses frères transplanèrent, exprès pour qu'il se retrouve seul dans cette situation. Génial. Il s'efforça de ne pas sourire pour ne pas laisser découvrir le désastre. C'était difficile.

Elle s'approcha rapidement pour masquer sa satisfaction. Surtout, agir normalement. Il n'affichait aucune expression. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et partit dans une pièce voisine.

D'abord, il se calma. Il était presque paniqué. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Idiot.

Deux jours avaient passé.

Ils nettoyaient la cuisine. Ginny, Fred et George s'occupaient d'une chambre à l'étage. Ils étaient seuls. Ils étaient seuls et ils n'avaient eu aucune occasion de parler depuis deux jours.

Elle s'attaquait au lavabo. Lui, il récurait le plancher.

Tu sais… dit-il juste avant qu'un malaise ne s'installe dans le silence. Quand tu es arrivée… c'étaient Fred et George qui…

Je sais, ils me l'ont dit, coupa-t-elle dans un rire. Ils étaient fiers de leur coup, tu peux me croire.

Elle parlait avec désinvolture. Elle essayait, en tout cas.

Ils n'auraient jamais cru que tu mordrais à l'hameçon, continua-t-elle. Ils pensaient que les Menthabouses ne t'intéresseraient pas, surtout juste avant que… Enfin, ils n'y pensaient pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas devant lui. George avait dit que lui et Fred étaient sûrs qu'il se tiendrait loin de leurs confiseries avant qu'elle arrive. Avant qu'_elle_ arrive.

Alors ces choses ont un nom ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils n'ont même pas pensé à être originaux, en plus. Ils auraient nettement pu faire mieux.

Sa mission : faire dévier la conversation.

Peut-être, mais le résultat était quand même là, ricana-t-elle. Tu sais que le doux parfum de la bouse réussit encore parfois à s'échapper lorsque tu parles trop longtemps. Mais je dois avouer qu'il y a une nette amélioration quand on compare à l'odeur qu'il y avait quand je suis arrivée.

Mission échouée.

Elle parlait trop. Elle allait finir par dire quelque chose sans y penser. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

Elle reporta son attention sur le lavabo. L'eau ne coulait pas. Elle voulut alors vérifier la tuyauterie. Elle n'avait jamais lu sur la plomberie, mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas être si difficile.

Il sentait ses muscles se contracter.

Aïe! dit-il en se relevant.

Elle sursauta, ce qui lui fit faire un mouvement brusque dans les tuyaux. Le lavabo refoula.

Il la vit alors, couverte d'un liquide répugnant qui dégageait une odeur d'égouts. Sa première réaction aurait été d'aller vers elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se contenta alors d'éclater de rire.

Elle empestait et il trouvait ça drôle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser rire à sa guise. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de réfléchir ? Son cerveau était parti faire une promenade. Puis avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pieds avançaient déjà vers lui.

Elle approchait de lui. Dangereusement. Devait-il arrêter de rire ou continuer ? Il décida d'arrêter lentement. Et maintenant il devait trouver quelque chose à dire.

Sublime parfum, mademoiselle, blagua-t-il.

Sa mission : l'éloigner de la zone dangereuse.

Oh, mais vous aussi, mon cher, je peux vous sentir d'ici, continua-t-elle en approchant davantage.

Mission échouée.

Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête. Seulement, ses pieds bougeaient tout seuls. Ils consentirent à écouter leur propriétaire lorsqu'ils furent placés à environ un mètre de ceux de son interlocuteur. Son cerveau était de retour. Elle en profita pour détourner les yeux et ordonner à ses pieds de s'en aller.

Il fallait continuer, sinon ils n'auraient plus rien à dire.

C'est un quoi, le vôtre ? Pas un Chanel, quand même…

Il continuait. D'accord, c'est elle qui s'en éclipserait.

Même si j'en avais les moyens, je n'achèterais jamais ce genre de parfum, dit-elle fermement.

Il fut surpris par la réponse. Sa tête lui disait de profiter du changement d'attitude pour retourner à son plancher, mais sa curiosité combattait.

« Moi non plus » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

C'est trop connu, trop commun, ajouta-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi donc disait-elle cela ? Les parfums n'avaient jamais figuré dans ses centres d'intérêts et elle s'imaginait encore moins en discuter avec… lui. Son cerveau devait être reparti pour une balade.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Il lui cherchait un cadeau pour Noël. Il discutait avec Ginny dans la salle commune.

Dis, Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais recevoir, pour Noël ?

Elle sourit.

Ça dépend, répondit-elle. Si c'est de la part de Papa et Maman, je ne voudrais pas recevoir quelque chose comme un parfum, par exemple. Mais si…

Il n'aurait pas cru aborder le sujet si vite.

Pourquoi pas ? coupa-t-il. Les filles n'aiment pas recevoir du parfum ?

Ginny ricana.

Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis, Ron, dit-elle. Je n'aimerais pas recevoir un parfum si c'était de la part de Papa et Maman, ou même de toi. Par contre lorsque c'est de la part de quelqu'un d'autre…

Quelqu'un d'autre comme qui ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Comme… commença Ginny. Comme si tu en offrais à… _Hermione_, par exemple.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire.

Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'offrirais du parfum à Hermione ?

C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir.

C'était un exemple, Ron, ricana de nouveau Ginny. Attend-moi ici.

Elle se leva d'un bond et monta en vitesse à son dortoir. Elle redescendit avec un petit flacon à la main.

Je te l'échange contre cinq Bombabouses, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il les yeux ronds en observant le flacon.

On me l'a offert, répondit Ginny vaguement, mais il ne me va pas. Alors, tu le veux ?

C'était Noël.

Elle avait décidé d'offrir la même chose à lui et à Harry. D'une part elle ne voulait pas se compliquer la vie, et d'autre part il n'y aurait aucune jalousie. Voilà.

Elle débuta l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Un paquet attira son attention. Petit, mais pas très léger. Elle ouvrit la carte qui l'accompagnait.

_Ce n'est pas un Chanel…_

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Ron._

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte.

_Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent au son des « joyeux Noël ! » qui retentissaient dans toute la maison. Lorsqu'ils descendirent l'escalier, ils rencontrèrent Hermione._

_- Merci pour le livre, Harry, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Il y avait une éternité que je la voulais, cette _Nouvelle Théorie de la numérologie_ ! Et ce parfum est très original, merci Ron._

_- Pas de quoi, répondit Ron. Et ça, c'est pour qui ? ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le paquet soigneusement emballé qu'elle portait sous le bras._

_- Pour Kreattur, répondit Hermione d'un air radieux._

Merci d'avoir eu la patience de finir ce texte un peu moche...

Même si je n'aime pas trop quand les auteurs quémandent des reviews, je dois dire que ça fait toujours plaisir. J'en ai eu deux jusqu'à présent pour cette fic (Merci à **Lunenoire **_(En fait ce dont tu parles fait partie de l'extrait pris dans le tome 5 donc je l'ai pas inventé ;-) Et en plus, je pense pas qu'Hermione soit aussi gentille avec Kreattur après ce qu'il a fait...) _et** niniebou **_(Merci, être fidèle aux persos c'est vraiment un beau compliment)_) et ça fait chaud au cœur. Pas obligé d'être positif, évidemment, même que le négatif est apprécié s'il est constructif... Le négatif aide toujours beaucoup plus que le positif. Enfin, j'imagine que vous savez déjà tout ça, étant donné que le système de reviews se fait un plaisir de la rappeler assez souvent!

À la revoyure!


End file.
